


The Bet

by smiley_maille



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...his heart won’t stop beating, Adrien needs medical help, Alya is mean in here, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Basically badass Marinette, Dodge Ball, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Gym class, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Lila Rossi is evil, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Not a reveal fic, Please give me feedback in the comments, Salt, This is my first work ever so please take pity on me, Why can’t we all be as cool as Mari, Why not ruin Lila while we’re at it, confused classmates, hotttt, i will die for this ship, lol, lots and lots of salt, sorry if that’s not your cup of tea :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_maille/pseuds/smiley_maille
Summary: Basically Marinette is Hot and Lila is not.(Idk how to do summaries but basically what I just said, Marinette is Badass and destroys the class during dodgeball. Reason of this sudden burst of anger/skillz? Lila Rossi And Alya Césaire. Marinette is done, and is really not having it. Adrien is a mess too.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 358





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It’s me smiley_maille, this is my first ever fic on archiveofourown and, like I said in the description, please give me feedback! It doesn’t have to be positive, I just want to see what I can to to improve myself.
> 
> I got the inspiration for writing this fic while reading some others. I love fanfics of Marinette being a badass and Lila being exposed. Both toed thing will be happening here, so get ready! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! <3

Câline Bustier was finishing up her lesson when it happened. She had seen Alya and Lila talking during the class, but after telling them to stop for the 4th time she finally gave in and ignored it. Alya and Marinette used to sit together, but after Lila came to the school, Marinette was moved to the back of the class, with Lila beside Alya. Alya and Marininette had always been best friends since Alya had come to the school last year. But this year, with Lila no longer going on her adventures with Prince Ali, Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone (because she wanted to focus on her schooling), she was there every single day. Alya and the rest of the class -besides Marinette- had hit it off right away! They all hung out and ate lunch together and Câline even heard them talking about seeing the upcoming movie in the cinema!

Marinette, however, didn’t get along with Lila. They had apparently formed a rivalry. Câline didn’t understand that though, Marinette had always been the sweetest thing. From bring fresh pastries for the class, to helping others with homework. That’s why the class had made her the class president. Plus along with that, she was the only one who had the guts to stand up to the mayor’s daughter. Even though Chloe threatened her every time, she always stood her ground. But this year, maybe Chloe’s mannerisms had rubbed off on the girl because she could not get it out of her head that Lila was the bad guy! Sure Lila’s adventures seemed far fetched at first but you just have to have faith in the girl to see they’re true! Plus Lila is always such a sweetheart, how could she possibly be telling lies?!

Anyways, Câline was finishing up her lesson when suddenly, “HOW DARE SHE!?!?”

She turned her head to the students to see Alya standing out of her seat with a note in her hand. “What’s wrong Alya? Is everything alright?” Mrs Bustier asked in her most calming voice. She honestly didn’t appreciate the loud interruption, but class was almost over and the had their gym class next, so she should expect the excitement. 

“Oh nothing Mrs Bustier. Alya was just-” Lila had started, but was soon cut off by a furious Alya. “NO! IT’S NOT NOTHING!!!” The girl was still yelling, so the teacher promptly asked her to stop the screaming, but still continue. “Lila and Adrien dating and in love, but MARINETTE...” ,the young reporter said the girls name with so much hate an outsider would question how they were ever friends. “She told Lila that she’s lying and that Adrien doesn’t love her and they aren’t even dating! Which is a huge lie because Lila has told me all about their dates and everything!”

“WHAT!?” said model nearly screeched.

”I know! But that’s not all,” obviously not catching on to the fact that Adrien was glaring at Lila, not Marinette, she continued, “Lila told me that she met with Ladybug the other day because, you know, she’s her BFF, asides from me of coarse. But anyways, they met up and Ladybug taught Lila some new moves for dodgeball because that’s what her school’s gym program was doing for the past month! But Marinette, of course, didn’t believe her. So she called her out and threatened her in the hallway before class!”

But before the teacher could say a word about how Marinette was with her before class, the bell wrung and all the students scampered off, while shooting glares at he raven haired girl in the back of the class. Leaving Câline alone with the sudden suspicions of the suposed liar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette way furious! Not only did Lila lie about her and Adrien, but also about Ladybug (HERSELF). Marinette walked to the girls dressing room full of rage and changed quickly. The others had already finished changing, so Tikki poked her head out of her purse and said to the angry girl, “Look Marinette, I get you’re upset and you have every right to be. But maybe focus your rage on something else, like gym, so you don’t attract an Akuma.” But before the girl could respond, the change room door burst open and in cam the two factors of her rage. 

“Oh look who it is Lila...” while said girl turned toward Marinette.

”Can you guys just leave me alone please”, said the blue eyed girl as they walked closer to the girl. “Any chances of that died when you threatened my NEW bff before class, now is war!!” Marinette cringed at the new bff part, but bolted for the door before they could say anything else. But unfortunately, Lila had put out her foot making the girl fall and face-plant into the floor. “Hey Alya~” the brat said while turning to said girl, “why don’t we make a bet with the clutz. Whomever lasts the longest in whatever game we’re playing will get their way. If you win, we leave you alone...” “But if you win..?” The bluenette asked, “..we get what we want. And as of right now, we want revenge!”

Marinette looked at the two girls and was about to protest when Adrien came down to get the girls, because apparently they had been too late for class. “Knock, knock. Is everything ok? The whole class is waiting.” Asked the boy through the door. “Yes! We were just heading out!” Lila called back but then turned back to Marinette as Alya and her marched towards the door, “don’t forget our deal Dupain-Cheng.” She snarled. And left. Marinette followed suite thinking to herself. “If that’s what they want, fine! I’ll just have to take the advice Tikki gave me. But, I should be fine, I am ladybug after all!” And confidently marched up the stairs, unaware of a blonde boy staring behind her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adrien was confused.

He and Lila were most certainly not dating and Marinette was with him and Mrs Bustier before class talking about their group project together. So why did everyone believe her? He was currently in th gym waiting to start when he noticed two things;

1\. There was dodgeball equipment set up so Lila could possibly be proven wrong that she was amazing at dodgeball because “ladybug had taught her”. Seriously who believes that bs.

2\. Marinette, Alya and Lila weren’t in the gym yet, while everyone else was, 

Uh oh, he thought, that means that Marinette is most likely in trouble! Thinking quickly, he brought it up to the teacher, who told him to go down and knock on the door to see if they’re done. Once he found the girls, he stood outside the door and listen to their little bet, and then deciding that it was time to intervene, he knocked on the door. They were walking up the stairs but he couldn’t help but be confused as to why the raven headed girl was walking so confidently. Sure she should believe in herself, but this was the girl whom tripped in mid air that they were talking about! She didn’t even stand a chance, let alone the fact that most of the class was mad at her, so they wouldn’t go easy. 

One they got upstairs they gathered around the teacher whom explained that they were playing dodgeball, already knowing this he listened in to what Alya and some other students were chatting about. “Yeah, Lila’s gonna kick Mari’s butt! She got training from a superhero! Of course she’s gonna win!” Kim said loudly. Oh, Adrien thought, I guess it’s only been two minutes and everyone knows of the bet. He heard Alex talk next, ”Not to mention it’s Marinette we’re talking about! She trips on thin air! You were so smart to make that bet!” “Yeah”, Kim spoke up, “me and Alix are like the most skilled athletes in our class, besides you miss I-got-trained-by-ladybug-herself! But anyways, we’ll totally help! With us on your team, she won’t last 5 secondes!” Adrien cringed mentally, he highly doubted they were the most skilled, he was Chat Noir for crying out loud! But he still felt nervous. It seemed that his earlier suspicion was correct, that everyone was still mad at Mari, amd they were all going to team up against her. That’s when the coach picked the team captains, Alix and Alya (after drawing them from a hat of course). The both stood on a diferent side of the cluster of students and called the names starting with Alix, since her name is first Alphabetically. 

“Kim”

”Lila”

”Adrien”

“Nino”

“Mylène”

”Ivan” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the names where called, leaving the class divided into two groups:

Alix’s Team

Alix, Kim, Adrien, Mylène, Juleka, Nathaniel, Chloe 

Alya’s Team

Alya, Lila, Nino, Ivan, Rose, Max, Sabrina 

Unfortunately, their class was an odd number so a team would always get another player. So this time the last person was Marinette. This caused a problem because Alya’s team was technically supposed to get her, but they kept refusing. That’s when Nino suggested rock, paper, scissors to settle the debate. But they got Marinette anyway, so they didn’t stay happy for long. Everyone was still too preoccupied with the argument that Adrien walked over to the blue eyed girl and asked if she was ok. “Yeah,” she responded, “it just sucks because I know everyone is going to go after me because of what Lila said.” Adrien thought for a moment before saying, “if it helps, I won’t try to get you out”. She cast him a thankful smile that made him blush. That was something else that had been happening frequently, whenever she’d smile, laugh or do literally anything, he felt his heart leap into his throat. It was strange. He only ever felt that way around his lady, but now Marinette the sweet girl who sat behind him, made his heart go insane for no reason. Before he cold say another word,the teacher called everyone over and said Marinette was on Alya’s team end of discussion. 

They got onto the floor and after a quick countdown, the teacher blew the whistle, signalling that the game had begun. Before he even got a ball a loud thud was heard beside him. The ball had just missed kim’s shoulder and said boy turned to the court, expecting Lila to have thrown or maybe Ivan. 

But instead of the big strong kid or the supposed superhero trainee, they saw the last person Adrien would ever guess to have just thrown that ball.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to give kudos if you like this fic, and if you have any feedback to give (good or bad) please comment it below.
> 
> Bug out!


End file.
